


Not what you'd expect from a glory hole

by Avelorni



Category: 2PM (Band), SHINee
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Cruising, Glory Hole, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27200189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avelorni/pseuds/Avelorni
Summary: Minho is just a young adult looking for fun in a gay club in Bangkok, Thailand. However, surprise arrives from a place he definitely doesn't expect.
Relationships: Choi Minho/Nichkhun Horvejkul
Kudos: 5





	Not what you'd expect from a glory hole

**Author's Note:**

> I know that I haven't written in ages and I apologise sincerely, I don't have quite the will to write these days. However this idea has been dancing through my mind for a bit, and it's really well suited for a short story.

The night could be felt, not only because the lack of light, but also because the vibe. And Minho loved it. Choi Minho, yes, SHINee's Minho isn't the righteous idol everyone thinks he is. Or at least no one would think that if they saw him dancing in a gay club in Bangkok's night scene.

Minho doesn't need any presentation of course. But for the sake of the story we'll do so, it's never harmful to recall such a beauty. However, Minho tonight is fairly different... We could say unleashed. The club lights distort his features so it'd be difficult to recognise him, but one could perfectly see that he's a very attractive piece of meat. Fairly tall, he enhances his long legs with impossibly tight black trousers, that wraps around Minho's muscled legs. On the top, he's wearing a red shirt, unbuttoned until the abdomen, letting his muscled, bouncy chest roam almost free, with his brown nipples gently rubbing on the fabric. A freedom smile is painted across his handsome face, a clear sign that he was having such a great great time.

Minho's sculptured body was roaming free, rubbing himself on every other body that got on his way, making very obvious that a fairly amount of alcohol was running along his blood. Helped by the fact that almost everyone there was drunk too, he might have or not have been making out with five or six guys that night, but hey, he's on vacation, let the guy enjoy himself.

However, everyone has its limitations, and Minho's bladder wasn't any different from it. Dancing his way into the bathroom, he gets into a stall, and pulling out his cock, he takes a much needed leak. When he's done, and about to pull back his shaft, he notices something. A whole in the wall. A mischievous smirk appears on Minho's face. He could definitely suck a dick right now.

Well, careful with what you desire, Minho. Because it could become a reality.

Out of the blue, a soft, yet shockingly big cock appears through the hole. It’s really lengthy and thick, with a pair of huge balls hanging bellow it. Minho of course doesn’t think twice, and drops to his knees, very willing to make that huge cock the ideal dessert for the night. The idol is very cock thirsty, his fellow SM male idols will confirm this, and he’s more than used to suck unknown cocks at the first opportunity, he’s definitely not a stranger to cruising. Minho starts to slowly kiss and lick that huge cock, happily hearing groans at the next stall, proof that he’s doing well his job. Minho takes his time, gently licking and kissing the big hardening cock, often playing with his balls too.

Soon Minho finds himself choking on the man’s 10 inches, easily deepthroating him. Alcohol does most of work, his throat easily opening to let that monster go deep down on his esophagus. He just loves everything involving a blowjob. He loves the taste of that stranger’s cock, the weight, the shape, the scent… he’s basically a professional cocksucker.

Without any warning, the huge cock starts to spill huge amounts of cum into Minho’s mouth, who of course swallows everything. He isn’t going to let all that delicious seed going to waste. Minho, as a good cockslut gently licks the softening cock clean, earning pleasure groans from the other side, as well as a fairly amount of twitches from the cock itself.

When Minho gets out of the stall a few moments later, he finds his new friend exiting his stall too, hands busy pulling his cock back into his pants.

“hey man, you’re packing, where did you get a cock so big?”

Minho was trying to be friendly, and maybe keep sucking that delicious cock somewhere more private. However he just got an incredulous call from the other male.

“Minho?”

Minho raises his eyes to focus on his face, and the alcohol immediately washes out of his body. He just can’t believe his eyes.

“… Nichkhun?”


End file.
